Training with A Dragon and A Pyromancer
Aaron walked down the dark stairs to the entrance into the Dragon Gunfire guild. Having just come back from the guild's S-Class trials and missing the mark by only a few points had gotten him thinking that he needed to train and work harder. Walking into the building he looked around at many of his friends and allies mulling around, and talking and laughing with each other causing him to smirk. As he looked around, he found just the girl he was looking for, Aka Night, sitting at the bar. With her being one of the strongest fire magic users, and him being a fire mage, he decided that it would be interesting to see how he would do against her. Making his way over to her, he took off both of the swords that he kept wrapped around him, one on his left hip, and the other over his left shoulder. Taking a seat on the left side the beautiful red headed girl he leaned his blades on the stool to his right and turned to her. "Hey Aka, how are you doing today?" Aka raised an eyebrow before setting down her drink to see it was a fellow guildmate of hers. "Oh hey Aaron. I'm doing pretty good, just recuperating from the recent trials." She stated, somberly gesturing to the mug in her hands. "In both the physical sense and mental sense." She had to refrain from laughing. "How are you?" Even though her particular aura of the day had been keeping most people away, she found a liking to Aaron's company, a fellow fire mage if she recalled correctly. "Ah I've been better. And yeah I'm still mentally beat from those trials." Aaron looked around for a second to make sure no one was looking other than Aka before he reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of the same drink Aka was drinking and pouring him a glass. "Fireball...nice choice." He smiled as he took a drink, he couldn't help but like sitting with Aka. She gave off a warm aura to him, even though at the moment most other members where giving her some space. She nodded and relished in the faint burning feeling in her throat and groaned, slumping onto the bar. "Yeah...Next year I suppose." She could feel her magic roiling in her veins and slightly grimaced at the restless feeling it gave her. "I haven't been doing much these past few days, which is driving me insane...Boredom is a terrifying thing." From her angle, Aka's gaze was drawn to the pair of swords Aaron had leaned against the wood. "Say, what are your plans for the rest of the year?" Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really taken much time to know the second fire wizard of their guild, and was intrigued with his arsenal. Especially when it looked like some heavy-duty equipment. Due to it being a light day at the guild, Aka had forgone her rather bulky Sniper Rifle, but still carried her Beretta 92 on-hand. After taking a sip of the liquor and thoroughly enjoying the burning feeling in the back of his throat he looked at the other pyromancer. "Not much actually, probably take some missions, and training." As he looked at her he noticed her looking at his twin swords and grabbed them moving them between the two mages. "You can have a look, but only if I can look at your Beretta." He said this with a slight smirk as he eyes her rifle.7 She couldn't help her grin at the fair trade. "Deal." Aka slipped it out of her belt from behind her and gave it a fancy spin before tossing it towards Aaron. "Honestly, I've never worked with swords before, because somehow I manage to cut myself just from holding one." And she was intrigued by how his looked, ever the curious one. Aaron smiled happily as he took up the rifle, he had never really used one before, although he had tried. "Yeah I understand, I'm not a rifleman really, always preferred a close combat style." As he said this though, he couldn't help but look the gun over, admiring the way the metal shined in his hand and felt so smooth. This was truly a weapon for a master, not like the others he had seen before. "And don't worry, you won't cut yourself on my blades." He smiled. Aka got the chance to feel the cool steel of the katana and observed its interesting dragon-shaped pommel. She could definitely tell that its theme was reminiscent of fire, something she approved of with a grin. Farther down the blade, she noticed something carved. The words read, "A Father's Fury". Her eyebrow lifted in interest, making a mental note to ask him about it later. In the meantime, an idea had occurred to her. Now that the trials are over, he did mention— She hopped off her bar stool and spun one of his swords around to point at its owner. Aka was momentarily surprised she didn't gain a small cut even from a simple move like that. "How about a good sparring match?" She smirked, thinking of a bet. "Loser has to buy the winner drinks." She could feel her magic roil restlessly at an opportune moment, and waited on what his answer would be. Aaron's eyes went wide for a second before he smirked and picked up his blue sword, this blades theme was more reminiscent of ice as he withdrew the blade out of its sheath. Holding it up he crossed its blade with the one that Aka was holding, he then raised the gun he was holding and pointed it at her, letting his violet aura roll off of his body, enjoying the feeling of a challenge. "Alright, you probably wanna know what I like to drink huh?" He asked, barely containing a smirk. She slightly scoffed and tossed him his sword, determination gleaming in her eyes. "I wouldn't be celebrating so soon Fox." Aka took a wider breadth of stance and noted that maneuvering around the guild members would prove to be a good enough obstacle course. Plus there was the chance of William not taking a liking to their antics, not that she'd ever let that stop her before. Aaron caught his blade while throwing back her pistol, enjoying the feeling of having his sword back. He smirked as she took a fighting stance before he resheathed his blades and strapped them back to his person. "Before we actually start fighting, perhaps we can take this to an area where William, or Jason, won't kill us?" He had a chuckle in his voice as he stared into her determined eyes. 'Yes...this would be fun...' He thought. "Well that seems to be more logical than what I was going to try." She gave a knowing smirk and straightened up whilst twirling the short-hand-gun back into her belt. Just from his aura alone, Aka was thinking he could be giving her a good run for her money. She started running through a list of places in her head. "We could actually spare in the area behind the guild." She suggested. He couldn't help but admire the way she handled her gun, and her stance was a very anxious one, he could tell she was ready to go. He chuckled at her admitting she wanted to fight in the guild which he knew would have had some consequences, but he really wouldn't have minded it. Hearing her next suggestion made him think though, finally nodding his head along with her. "Yeah that sounds good to me." Aka made her way to the back of the guild, to where the door was located next to the request board. She always wondered why it was positioned there, and then assumed it might have been for a more ease of access to the outside after picking a request. If someone happened to be in that much of a rush. She opened the door to slip out and held it for Aaron while scanning the the grassy area outside. A few buildings were there, but nothing as crowded as the main street, due to a lack of people. They tended to be smart, because everyone knew you wouldn't want to hang around for long behind a guild. Once she had made it out far enough in the area, she turned around and lit a hand on fire, adopting a broad stance. Aaron couldn't help but admire his guild mate as she walked him to the back of the guild, noticing that the request board was looking a bit barren, 'guess that's why people have been going in and out.' He said to himself as he walked with her to the grassy area behind the guild, thankful that most of the people living near the guild her either gone, or just not outside to witness this. When she started walking to her end of the arena Aaron took a stance at his own end, raising both of his hands in a more closed stance, with his left hand up by his cheek and his right hand held around his midsection, flames surrounding his whole body. "Ready when you are beautiful." He said with a smirk and a wink. "I don't think you'll be saying that when I'm done." She too took a familiar stance and locked eyes with her fellow fire partner for a good few seconds. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she whipped out her gun and fired off sunlight shot within the fraction of second. While a blinding light encompassed the area in front of her, she charged through the brightness with a sweeping arm of flame. The burst of light forced Aaron to close his eyes to keep from going blind. However the loss of this sense didn't really deter him from shifting his boxing stance to more of a sparring stance. He let his instincts take over and waited for Aka to get closer to him. When she was within an arms length of him, he jumped to his right and sent a flame clad leg at her side. "Inferno Dragon's Burning Fang." Thinking she had him due to the loss of his eyesight, she didn't foresee the firey attack that had her grimacing as it shoved her to the side. "Shit." She muttered and tried to quickly go through a list of attacks while avoiding more flaming attacks. "Firespin," shot forth a spiraling torrent of fire out of her hands. After the light died down, Aaron opened his eyes again and saw the wave of flames coming his way. Lifting his hand up he used it to block the oncoming assault of flames that passed harmlessly over his body. His Dragon Slayer Magic made him fairly immune to most fire magic, although he did gain a few small burns. Letting his magic build up in his mouth, he let loose a blast of crimson fire in the form of his Inferno Dragon's Roar. Category:RP Category:Roleplay